


Doctor (A sea breeze)

by naps_and_coffee



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Not painful I promise, Peaceful Feeling, Post-Marineford, okay maybe a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22861537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naps_and_coffee/pseuds/naps_and_coffee
Summary: "So, Ace loved you?""He did.".When Marco met Luffy again, the boy thanked him.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco & Monkey D. Luffy, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace
Comments: 5
Kudos: 175





	Doctor (A sea breeze)

**Author's Note:**

> It's a pun. Doctor is a cooling sea breeze in the tropics. And so is Marco. So...  
> .  
> Also people reading fic with Post-marineford tag on it are brave hearts (with some masochist tendency) 😬. I am not. So...

"You're Marco."

It was not a question. It was a statement, an acknowledgment, of gratitude and admiration. All shown in big smile that reminded him of bounty poster Ace showed him for thousand times.

Marco smiled. "Yes I am, Ace's little brother."

"My name is Luffy. I am the one who's gonna be the pirate king!"

Marco laughed. Certainly not for mocking, it was his amusement of the boy. 

"Oh, I believe you."

The boy grinned widely. Then asking so suddenly and out of the blue. 

"So, Ace loved you?"

Marco looked at the boy with surprise. Because stories aside, experiencing the bluntness of the boy first hand was something else.

_And how did he figure it out? Did Ace tell him?_

_The two should have met somehow in Alabasta, he recalled._

"Yes, he did. So do I."

_Because if Ace did tell him... Then, there was no masking it._

_He was still very much in love._

_And there was nothing wrong with it._

Didn't matter that he couldn't touch him anymore, he would always love Ace, memory of him, and the idea of him.

Luffy kept smiling, "Then I am grateful. He must be very happy."

Again, it was not a question, but a statement. An acknowledgment he had made and spoken to, with the gleam in the eyes just like ones he used to see on Ace's.

A flashback of something that he said, shouted more like, to his brothers in the war field suddenly came in mind. Something like,

'As long as Ace's brother's alive, then so is Ace's will.'

And indeed he was, Marco concluded. Like seeing another version of Ace in the spirit and love Ace had for his younger brother. In his hope for this boy to do great just as he promised. That, he never doubted.

Marco remembered that the boy was still waiting for his response. So, smiling, he said. "We were."

_And maybe they really are._

_(_ Just like all those lores about their loved ones who were watching from the clouds).

Luffy gave him the brightest smile and a content nod.

**Author's Note:**

> Not quite the one you're expecting for? Well... For one I felt a little bit dramatic when writing this. And I need it to get out of my system, hence.  
> .  
> Anyway, thanks for reading ^^


End file.
